1. Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed embodiments relate to an apparatus for using hand-held devices, and more particularly to an apparatus for improved user control of hand-held devices. Even more specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus for hand-held devices that facilitates the use of the integral keyboard located on the device.
Handheld devices such as Smartphones, Tablet Computers, and Mobile Phones are now used by billions of people worldwide. Competition in the hand-held device consumer market is fierce. Companies continue to search for new designs to penetrate the tremendous hand-held device market. Despite the large capital flows being used to create new and improved devices, they continue to suffer from many shortcomings pertaining to their usability. In particular, the limited space available on the surface of the units makes it difficult for the manufacturers to provide user friendly interfaces. Accordingly, there exists a need for an apparatus that can improve the user's control over the device without enlarging the space currently available for the user interfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other tools and apparatus which provide for easing the use of various hand-held devices. While these additions and improvements may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described. It is thus desirable to provide an apparatus for facilitating the use of a hand-held device that aids the user in interacting with the keyboard of such a device.
It is further desirable to have an apparatus that fits smoothly and easily over areas of the user's hand.
It is also desirable to have an apparatus that may be adjusted to fit varying circumstances, users, or the specific interface requirements of certain devices.